Flashback
by Bumblebee'sGuardian
Summary: College student Kim Johnson's life is the epitome of normal save for her one obsession: the Flash. So when she finds herself flung into the Flash dimension mere hours after watching the finale, it would seem like a dream come true. If she hadn't arrived one day after Mark Mardon's appearance in Central City... (Full summary inside) Warning: Spoilers for the finale.


_**A/N: Ok so I should totally have been working on either my final essays or finishing the next chapter for**_ **Sick Day** _ **, but this little plot bunny wouldn't shut up so I had to get it out. This is my first try at doing a dimension crossing story so bear with me if it seems a bit rough. Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!**_

 _ **-BG**_

 _ **PS Sorry this isn't an update for**_ **Sick Day** _ **! I'll have that up either by the end of the night or tomorrow morning! I promise!**_

* * *

 ** _Summary:_**

 _College student Kim Johnson's life is the epitome of normal save for her one obsession: the Flash. So when she finds herself flung into the Flash dimension mere hours after watching the finale, it would seem like a dream come true. If she hadn't arrived one day after Mark Mardon's appearance in Central City. While Team Flash tries to figure out a way to get her home, Kim has to make a tough decision on whether or not to change the future and if maybe, the possibility of being stuck in the Flash universe forever isn't so bad after all… Especially if it gives her the chance to rewrite the end and save a life._

* * *

Kim raced into the studio apartment, throwing her jacket casually onto her bed as she threw herself into her chair and threw on the TV, grinning like a mad woman. Tonight was the season finale of the Flash and as agonizing as the wait was going to be for new episodes next October, she was so ready to see what was going to happen.

"Think they're going to end up doing the Flashpoint story line?" She looked towards her roommate, Sidney who sat on her bed, trying to finish her homework before the finale came on.

Sidney shrugged, her eyes locked on her computer. "It's probable. I mean, it might be too much for the show to do right now, but they might try anyway. It'd be interesting."

"Agreed." Kim paused as there was a knock on the door to their room and she quickly rose to check the spyglass before swinging the door open for their other roommate Miranda to enter. "Just in time. T minus thirty seconds."

Miranda shrugged as she plopped into her own chair, shaking her head at Kim's over exuberance. "It's just the finale episode, Kim. Do try to breathe…"

Kim laughed. "I'll try. Mind handing me the Kleenex box? Grant Gustin posted to his Twitter that this was going to be seriously emotional."

Miranda snorted, but handed her the Kleenex box. "Only you, Kim, only you…"

Kim smirked and unmuted the TV as the familiar intro began.

"My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive."

* * *

 _One hour later..._

Kim continued to sob, blowing her nose occasionally as tears rained from her eyes. Eddie had just shot himself to save Barry. Unbelievably, her roommates continued to watch, shocked, but not even shedding a tear.

"I have to try." Those words as Barry donned his mask made Kim sob a little, especially as the scene shifted to Henry Allen in prison, watching the streak of lightning racing up the building towards the wormhole.

"Oh God. Barry." Kim let out a small keen, feeling her heartbreak once again at the expression on Henry Allen's face. The Flash climbed the flying debris to the wormhole and began to run, flying forward. Then it was over, cut off like a line of morphine.

"Well then," said Miranda. She stood, turning to her desk as if nothing had happened.

"Do you think Eddie will come back?" Kim quickly blurted out, turning to Sidney.

Sidney shrugged, returning to her homework. "It's not impossible since no one forgot the time line. Still… I think it works better if he stays dead. I mean he did die a hero's death…"

"Not helping," grimaced Kim. She glanced at the clock. Time to call her parents to say good night before her mom passed out on her. The time difference was a killer sometimes. Maybe then, she could get some decent sleep for once… Maybe then, things would be better.

* * *

Kim woke with a start, surrounded by darkness. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. She had fallen asleep at her desk, her head in her Psych book and her computer screen saver on. 1:03 AM read the screen. She shut the lid and groaned as she stood, everything stiff. She glanced around the room. Sidney and Miranda were already asleep in bed. They had probably decided to just let her sleep rather than wake her.

A bright flash drew her attention to the window. Moments later, a loud rumble of thunder left her skin crawling as she watched rain pour from the sky in sheets. Kim chuckled softly. Talk about sympathetic nature…

A cool draft made her head towards the kitchen. The door to the balcony was ajar, letting in both rain and wind. Sidney had probably forgotten to shut it after taking care of her plants. Kim sighed and tried to pull the screen shut. It wouldn't budge. She frowned and continued to tug at the door, the rollers squeaking in protest. What was wrong with-?

The air around Kim suddenly began to tingle, the air filling with electricity. Kim had a split second to react as she watched a bolt of lightning strike the balcony in front of her before everything suddenly went black.

* * *

Dr. Wells listened carefully as Barry described the Mark Mardon's powers, not at all surprised, but feigning interest anyway. Sometimes it was so hard to keep up appearances…

"You'd have to be a Weather Wizard. Ooo!" said Cisco with a pleased look which Wells couldn't help roll his eyes at. Cisco scooped up his slushie." Been waiting since week one to use that." He took a sip of his sluchie and let out a pained grimace.

"Trigeminal headache," said Caitlin matter-of-factly.

"What?" said Cisco, clearly still in pain.

"Trigeminal-" Caitlin abruptly stopped mid-sentence as a bright blue light suddenly lit up the center of the room, forming a circular portal.

"What the frack…?" Cisco stared at the portal, all traces of his brain freeze gone as his jaw dropped.

Wells tensed as he observed the light. That was a dimensional sheer, but how could it-?

Seconds later, an unconscious young woman suddenly fell through the portal and to the floor of the lab. As if on cue, the portal disappeared just as abruptly as it had appeared.

Barry was the first to step forward, checking the woman's pulse. "She's alive. Just unconscious." Barry glanced over the girl as Caitlin rushed to join him at the girl's side. "And soaking wet…"

Wells wheeled forward, gazing suspiciously at the woman. He didn't really care who she was. He need to know how she had gotten there and why she was here. "Caitlin, how is she?"

Caitlin was testing the light reactivity of the girl's eyes, frowning. "She seems fine. Just…unconscious like Barry said. And soaking wet." She looked at the spot in the air where the portal had once been, mystified. "How did she get here?"

"I believe we'll have to wait to have that question answered until our guest reawakens," said Harrison slowly. "Cisco, Barry, help Caitlin bring her into the examining room. I suggest we find her a pair of dry clothes as well…"

Cisco nodded, helping Barry and Caitlin to lift the unconscious woman off the floor.

"…what's going on here?" Team Flash froze, turning to see Joe enter the Cortex, looking beyond confused at the scene before him.

"Detective," said Harrison with a hidden grimace, "I doubt you'd believe us if we told you-"

"She just dropped out of this portal looking thing," interrupted Cisco, "Pretty freaky, right?"

"Yeah…" said Joe, clearly both unamused and uninterested, "Freaky…"

"A mystery, said Harrison calmly. He gave the young trio holding the woman a slight nod and they continued to carry her to the examining room. Barry and Cisco returned moments later as Caitlin shut the door and the blinds. "A mystery that will have to wait to be solved until our guest wakes up. That being said, we should get back to the matter at hand…"

Joe nodded and turned to Barry who immediately began discussing Mark Mardon with his foster father. Wells half-listened to the conversation, his thoughts drifting elsewhere to their unexpected guest. Today was going to be quite interesting… Quite interesting indeed…


End file.
